Robotgirl
Robotgirl (voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is a character in Robotboy. She's the female version of Robotboy, where she shares certain physical traits (ears, size, head shape, etc.), except she also wears a pink bow and a pink skirt and she has eyelashes to look more feminine. Appearance Robotgirl is like the feminine version of Robotboy, with a skin and body much whiter than his. When she's super-activated, her body is more curvy, and skin is light pink. Personality Robotgirl is playful, curious, kind and cheerful. she's known to like to play games with her friends, such as tag. Unlike Robotboy, Robotgirl can do certain things that Robotboy cannot (such as think with her emotions). Storyline Robotgirl first appeared in her titular episode, where Professor Moshimo invited Robotboy to stay with him while Tommy was camping with his family. He created Robotgirl so that he would have someone to play with. She and Robotboy began to become friends. Although they got into trouble a couple of times, like eating ice cream and creating a big hole in the roof of the house. But the real trouble didn't start until they were both captured by Kamikazi. After Kamikazi learned that Robotgirl didn't know how to fight, he locked them into a crusher trap. Tommy tries to covince Robotgirl to Super Activate, but she didn't know how. Then she heard Professor Moshimo explain how to use her Superactive mode and help Robotboy to get to get out of the trap. Later on, as they were returning home, she blasts Donnie's tent, revealing Donnie shirtless. She then laughs at him with the others. She appears again in "The Return of Robotgirl" where she were sent from Moshimo to Tommy and gave him a message that told that Moshimo was in grave danger and needed their help. Unfortunately Robotgirl was unable to get them to Moshimo due to her emotion chip being a little destroyed which messes up her emotions and minds. The boys try to fix her as possible until Lola comforts her and finally makes her feel balanced and focused as possible and she helps then the gang to find Moshimo. They find him trapped in an abondened titanium factory where Protoboy held him as a hostage and deciding to kill him if they give to him both Robotboy and Robotgirl to let him go. Robotgirl refuses to trust Protoboy and fights with him until he defeats her leaving her deactivated but luckily Robotboy saves her from almost being cooked from the liquid titanium and defeats Protoboy. Trivia *Robotgirl will meet Princess Yuna and her friends in Midnight in Japan. *In the Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise, Robotgirl, along with Robotboy, will act like regular and normal robots with no showing off, no fighting, and no super activing unless protecting others and themselves, because Princess Bubblegum put in normal chips. Gallery Robotgirl (with Princess Yuna's Company Logo).png|Robotgirl (with the new hero logo) Category:HEROINES Category:Robots Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Laurence Bouvard Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Main Characters (Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure) Category:Main Characters (Yuna's Princess Adventure) Category:Princess Yuna's group